


Stay stay stay

by asharee_arie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharee_arie/pseuds/asharee_arie
Summary: Sometimes the best things happen by accident.Or the one in which Magnus and Alec adopt a baby.





	Stay stay stay

"Magnus, what are we going to do with her?"

Magnus startles at Cat's gentle inquiry, his eyes leaving the tiny creature curled up in arms to meet his best friend's worried gaze. "I don't know." 

The little darling is cradled against his chest, her rosebud lips slack in sleep even as her tiny hands fist in the silk of his shirt, her fingers flexing occasionally as if to reassure herself he's still there.

They'd been lucky. Cat had been just finishing her shift at the hospital when a mundane firefighter brought the abandoned warlock baby in, a note pinned to her chest that read _ Who could ever love it? _

Just remembering the careless scrawl of the handwritten note makes magic twine around his fingers in angry red sparks until Cat slants him a warning look and pointedly glances down at the baby in his arms. So innocent and trusting. So utterly unaware of how cruel the world has already been to her.

Her warlock mark is on full display, a haphazard sprinkling of iridescent scales that reflect a kaleidoscope of hues in the dim lighting, her skin awash in a halo of warm colors so luminous that she almost seems to glow.

"She's beautiful," he breathes, so enraptured by the sleeping baby that he doesn't notice the way Catarina watches them, her lips curved up in a soft smile at the picture they make. 

"She is," Cat agrees, stepping forward to wrap her arm around Magnus, her head resting on his shoulder as they both watch the baby sleep. "Do you know anyone who can take in a baby?"

Magnus can feel the weight in her question, the gentle inquiry into his own private life, and he sighs. "I can't ask it of Alec, Cat, you know I can't."

"He'd say yes."

Cat's words are soft, her eyes tender as she tips her head up to meet his gaze. "There's not a thing that boy wouldn't do for you."

She's right, Magnus knows she is. Alec would sacrifice anything for Magnus, _ has _ sacrificed everything for him on at least one notable occasion, and it's the reason he won't ask this. He will not lay another burden on Alec's shoulders and ask him to carry it. He can't. 

They're newly married and fresh off saving the world (again) and Magnus wants Alec to have just a few moments to breathe before shaking up their world with something as big as kids.

"It's just- not the right time," Magnus says, stroking a finger along the downy softness of the baby's cheek, already knowing that he's going to miss her when she's gone. 

Cat nods, her eyes full of understanding. "Can you keep her for a few days? I'd take her home but I'm swamped already with work and Madzie. I'll start making calls but the little darling needs more attention than I can give her right now."

"Of course," Magnus murmurs, rocking her softly when she lets out a quiet mewl of displeasure, her little nose scrunching up. "I'm sure Alec won't mind us taking care of her until we find something more permanent."

"No," Cat replies, her tone measured. "I don't expect he will."

"Cat…" Magnus knows his tone is a warning.

His best friend has the grace to look apologetic for pushing. "I'm sorry. You know I just want you and Alec to be happy."

Before he can say more, he feels the familiar brush of his husband passing through the wards and he can't help the small, besotted smile that curves his lips. 

"Alec?" Cat guesses with a knowing grin.

Magnus doesn't need to answer as Alec strides through the front door looking every inch the Head of the New York Institute as he kicks out of his combat boots and slides his bow and quiver into their holder beside the door, slipping out of his leather jacket and gloves. His stern air of command slips when he catches sight of Magnus, his face lighting up in a stunningly wide smile, his long legs eating up the distance between them in only a few strides. 

"Hi Catarina," he greets before placing a gentle hand on Magnus' cheek and leaning in for a kiss. His lips linger just long enough to have Magnus sighing into his mouth and chasing after his lips when Alec pulls back.

"Alec." Cat looks fondly amused by their display. For a moment it looks like she might say more but she catches the undoubtedly anxious expression on Magnus' face and moves to grab her things. "I should go pick up Madzie before my babysitter decides to charge me double. Magnus, you'll call if you need anything?"

"Of course. And you'll call if you have any luck?"

She nods and brushes a kiss over both their cheeks before opening a portal and disappearing through it with one last meaningful gaze at Magnus as she goes.

Alec waits until the portal blinks shut before he looks back at Magnus, a questioning cock to his head as he takes in the small baby in Magnus' arms. Alec reaches out to trace the delicate whorl of her ear with a gentleness that makes Magnus melt.

"She's so tiny." 

"Someone left her at a firehouse with a note that said _ who could ever love it? _ " Magnus feels another flare of impotent rage, his magic sparking back to life with an almost audible crackle. "They just _ left _ her, Alexander. Can you imagine?"

Alec runs soothing hands down his biceps and pulls Magnus closer, careful not to squish the baby between them. "Nobody deserves to be left like that."

Magnus knows they're talking about him as much as the baby and he sighs, a long, sad sound that makes Alec's grip on his arms tighten. 

"I love you," his husband whispers into his ear, pressing a series of tender kisses to the side of his neck, letting out a small, pleased hum when Magnus runs his free hand up Alec's nape to tangle in his dark locks. 

Alec presses a final kiss to the corner of Magnus' mouth and pulls back, his gaze unerringly drawn back to the baby between them. 

"Can I hold her?"

Magnus nods, handing her over to Alec's waiting arms. Alec cradles her against his chest, his strong archer's hands tenderly stroking her back, and Magnus feels his chest crack wide open at the sight. 

"I know this isn't perfect timing," Magnus begins, "But I was thinking we could-"

"Yes," Alec interrupts before Magnus can say anything more. "If you're asking if I want her, the answer is yes."

Magnus rocks back on his heels stunned as always by his husband. _ Oh my sweet darling _he thinks.

"You want to keep her?"

"You don't?" 

"I don't know," Magnus replies feeling faint. 

It's not strictly the truth. Magnus _ does _ know he wants her. Has thought of little else since the moment Cat laid her in his arms, but he hadn't expected Alec to want her too. Had been afraid to even ask for fear of pushing Alec into something he wasn't ready for.

"This-" Magnus gestures at the baby, "Is a _ huge _ step. It's a forever kind of step."

Alec grins, sweet and warm and easy, "When have I ever been afraid of forever with you?"

_ Oh Alexander _. 

"If you're doing this for me, please don't." Magnus can hear the thread of desperation weaving through his tone but he needs Alec to be sure. Needs him to be saying yes purely for himself, not out of an attempt to assuage Magnus' own admittedly complicated feelings.

Alec shifts the baby to the crook of his elbow and reaches for Magnus with his other hand. "Come here," he beckons, drawing Magnus into his side and pressing a kiss to his temple. "I'm saying yes for _ us _. Because I want a baby and I want it with you. And I think you want that too."

"You don't think this is too fast?"

"No."

The brusque answer makes Magnus smile, the tension in his frame slowly bleeding away as he rests his head on Alec's chest and looks down at the baby, taking in her wispy dark curls and rosy cheeks. "So we're doing this?"

Alec's smile when it comes is bright enough to light up a galaxy. "Yeah," he breathes, "We're doing this."


End file.
